Home
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Kiley Harris has had her fair share of run-ins with the Elric brothers. Of course, it's another thing entirely when she begins to realize that she cares for Alphonse more that she thought would be possible. Torn between her work and her heart, what's a girl to do? M for language and theme.


The train rumbled comfortingly along the tracks, light streaming in the windows along both sides. Soft murmured conversations and laughter rang out along each car of the train, all of them reaching finely tuned ears.

The woman in question was reclined against her own seat, feet neatly crossed on the bench across from her, her grey gaze half lidded and almost completely unconcerned about the events going on around her. Lifting a hand to ruffle her short and very naturally tousled black hair, she yawned, allowing straight teeth to show for a moment before she stretched luxuriously, glancing back out the window and studying the landscape flying by with vague interest before huffing and glaring down at her clothing. She didn't like dressing so casually. She wanted to wear her coat, not the plain black dress and ballet flats, damnit.

"Oh well." She sighed, leaning back in her seat again. "Soon I'll be back home and I won't have to worry about keeping up appearances in public anymore."

Reaching out slim fingers, she carefully rummaged through her bag before coming back up with a thin folder of papers, which she slowly began flipping through, eyes drinking in the information written on the page. There wasn't all that much, to be honest, but hopefully it would be enough to keep her 'employer' happy. After all, after five years out in the field you'd think that there would be more information on the subject. But nooooo. Turned out that what she had in her hands was probably more than anyone else would have their hands on. _Ever_.

And here she was, riding on the train.

Letting out another heavy sigh, the woman shifted and pulled out her state issued watch, the only thing that she was allowed to keep on her person at all times, and amused herself by turning it over in her palms, eyes tracing the intricate patterns carved into the metal surface. The dull metal gleamed with various small nicks and scratches, and there seemed to be the beginnings of rust showing along the edges.

Brows furrowing, she examined the rust critically, running her thumbs over the edges before groaning. "Damnit. This is going to be the fourteenth watch in three years that I've had to have replaced. Roy's going to be furious."

Slipping the watch back into the pocket on the side of her dress, she went back to reading the notes that she'd managed to sniff out, feeling more than a little smug with herself. She could think of several people who would just love to get their hands on this information…and one of them happened to be the Fullmetal Alchemist.

A smirk tugged at her lips at the thought of seeing everyone again. Considering that she'd been wandering around from town to town and not keeping in touch with anyone other than to ask for new watches to be sent, she was seriously out of the loop.

"Comes with being undercover." She reminded herself under her breath, as if it would help convince her that it was worth it. "Then again, it does mean that I can slip under the radar…"

Shrugging, the short haired woman checked the scenery flying by and determined that she still had a half hour or so before she would be arriving back in East City. Neatly stacking the papers back in the folder and placing them back in her bag, she returned to her original reclined position and closed her eyes, hoping that she would get at least ten minutes of uninterrupted rest.

-;-

When the train finally pulled into the station, she was one of the first people to step off onto the platform, basking in the civilization that surrounded her. It was a pleasant change to the godforsaken deserts that she'd been wandering around in for the last four years.

"Lieutenant Colonel!"

She turned at the title, grey eyes narrowing as she searched the sea of faces around her for the one responsible for calling it out. Grabbing the bag at her side, she had no difficulties moving around the people around her, deciding that ignoring the name would be the more intelligent solution. After all, she didn't want her most recent cover to be blown. Acting the part of an innocent tourist would play much more into her favor- it meant less resistance from the people who lived in East City. Even though alchemy was extremely common, and the fact that there were state alchemists nearly everywhere, it wasn't the best idea to be flaunting yourself at every opportunity.

Smiling and nodding to several people as she exited, she breathed in the familiar scent of the place that she inexplicably called home. Sure, she hadn't been born or raised here, but did that really mean anything in the long run? This was where she called home _now_.

"I wonder if Roy missed me…" she hummed to herself as she set off towards the alchemist headquarters that lay several miles down the road.

-;-

When Colonel Roy Mustang returned to his Headquarters, he wasn't exactly expecting to find someone already occupying his office. Not only that, but he wasn't expecting the specific woman occupying his desk to be casually sitting there as if she owned it, a slim folder next to her crossed feet.

"I see you've made yourself at home on my desk, Kiley." Roy muttered in distaste, eying up the woman carefully. "What information do you have for me concerning the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I'd say enough to have you permanently banned from doing your own research on that ridiculously high budget that you've been given." The woman said casually in return, linking her fingers together and leaning her chin on top of them. "And I do it all without being paid, my dear Roy."

"Kindly refrain from calling me that, you annoying-"

"Now Roy, what have I told you about calling me names? If I recall correctly, things didn't go so well for you the last time we had an argument." Kiley hummed as Roy flipped through the folder, eyes skimming over the various handwritten reports that the woman had written.

"You did well on your research expedition." He finally, grudgingly admitted, snapping the folder closed and placing it back on his desk.

"Of course." Kiley inclined her head. "Being hidden in plain sight certainly has its advantages."

"I imagine it would be. What do I owe you for this excursion?"

The black haired woman pursed her lips slightly as she mused aloud. "Well, considering that this time I was away for five years…I'd say more than you can afford…but I suppose I could settle with the usual sum. With a raise, of course. The desert wasn't particularly kind, you know."

"Coming from you, of all people." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Mhm. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an office to get re-situated in. You know where to find me, of course." She yawned, standing, moving to grab her bag from beside the door before exiting and leaving.

"God, I love that woman." Roy muttered as he reclaimed his previously temporarily stolen seat and staring at the closed door that Kiley had just exited through.


End file.
